<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Classy Pair by clownerooni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445022">Classy Pair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownerooni/pseuds/clownerooni'>clownerooni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Christophe is christophe, Crack Relationships, Cussing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownerooni/pseuds/clownerooni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These dudes are just datin' and dickin' around</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christophe "The Mole"/Clyde Donovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Classy Pair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde grinned at him, all nice white teeth showing in the dull car light.<br/>
Christophe felt his chest stall and stutter.<br/>
He returned some sort of uncomfortable half sneer, half grimace.<br/>
Maybe a smile?<br/>
"What are you looking at?" He snapped, a little restraint in his usual harshness.</p><p>Clyde shimmied as close as he could get in the small car, leaning his arms on the center console.<br/>
He wiggled his eyebrows and made a big deal out of biting his lip.<br/>
"What!?" Christophe scrunched his face up and put a little distance between them, "You look at me like a fucking fool."<br/>
Clyde laughed incredulously and chomped his teeth a couple times. </p><p>"I'm thinkin' about eatin' ya." He whispered lowly, with a growl, then clacked his teeth again.<br/>
Christophe barked a laugh and threw his head back.<br/>
"Idiot." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the other.<br/>
Who feigns disappointment with his lips pouted and his big brown eyes widening. </p><p>"Come on, just one little taste?"<br/>
The French boy purses his lips and stares at the other, watching hope welling up on his face. </p><p>He pushes him by the shoulder and flips open the median to retrieve the rolled joint he had tucked in there earlier.<br/>
Not a word as he placed it between his lips, lit it up, and took a deep inhale.<br/>
He blew the smoke at Clyde and smirked.</p><p>"Non."<br/>
He took another hefty puff before relinquishing the joint to Clyde, who took it graciously.</p><p>"Awe, come on, Chrissie!"<br/>
He giggled maniacally and choked on his smoke.<br/>
"One little nibble, JUST ONE!" He pointed his finger up for emphasis and jerked the blunt away from Christophe when he reached for it.</p><p>"I won't hurtchya." Clyde dropped his voice, practically purring.<br/>
Christophe scoffed.<br/>
"You are pathetic." </p><p>Clyde threw his hands up in defeat, giving the other the perfect opportunity to grab the joint out of his hand. </p><p>The so-called cannibal looked at the other with a miserable look.<br/>
All the glistening in them was fake, an old trick by now.<br/>
Christophe wheezed in amusement and sucked down another lung-full of smoke. </p><p>"Fine, go ahead."<br/>
Clyde gave him a weathered look.<br/>
"Seriously? You shot me down, and now you're just okay with it?"<br/>
Christophe hid a smile, and looked almost bashful, and without giving him another chance to speak, Clyde leapt at him, mouth agape, and flying toward his neck. </p><p>Christophe startled, putting his arm up to steady himself as Clyde sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his jugular as hard as he could.<br/>
He emitted a surprised gasp and moved to fiercely defend himself before abruptly relaxing into it.</p><p>Clyde made a noise of content and lapped his tongue, sucking at the sore bite until Christophe submitted a small begrudging groan to him.<br/>
As soon as he made that noise, Clyde pulled back with a cocky gleam in his eye, his mouth curled into a smile. </p><p>"I don't know why you tell me no when you love it."<br/>
Christophe slammed their mouths together and gave him a real good nip.<br/>
Clyde yelped, but gravitated closer, holding the other tightly at the hip.<br/>
He tried to catch his breath, watching the grin stretch across the other's face.</p><p>"You are a fat fucking bitch."<br/>
Ever the charming boy Christophe was,<br/>
Clyde looked winded and pink when he pulled back, but his hand was hard when it swiped across Christophe's face.<br/>
"Gimme the joint, asshole."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>